Por culpa de un teléfono
by Natsichan
Summary: AU A veces un simple accidente entrelaza las vidas de dos personas y las destina a encontrarse a la vuelta de cada esquina. [Sorato]
1. A orillas del mar

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sku!**

Espero que tu día sea fantástico, ¡muchas felicidades! -recuerda disfrutar mucho y no empacharte con la torta *jaja*-

He aquí mi humilde obsequio ;)

* * *

 **A orillas del mar**

Las baterías de su canción favorita resonaron de improvisto en su oído haciéndolo saltar de la cama. Como todas las mañanas, gruñó a la estridente alarma que siempre olvidaba cambiar y con movimientos rápidos apagó el estruendo. Un suspiro siguió a sus acciones y se dejó caer entre las gruesas y suaves sábanas. El muchacho lanzó un quejido al aire y se echó hacia atrás, hundiendo su espalda en las mantas y llevando sus manos a su cabeza. Alborotó sus cabellos rubios y se frotó los ojos con las palmas.

— ¡Yamato! ¡Es hora! ¡Levántate! —refunfuñó la voz de su padre, del otro lado de la puerta.

Yamato le respondió con un gruñido ahogado y respirando profundo volvió a levantarse de la cama, apoyándose en sus codos. Sacudió la cabeza y pestañeó varias veces en un intento de mantener los ojos abiertos. Estaba realmente cansado, pero no le daría a su padre el gusto de decir: "te lo dije".

Se dirigió hacia la ventana de su cuarto, arrastrando los pies. Trataba de recordar o que había sucedido la noche anterior, pero nada llegaba a su mente. Con ambas manos aferradas a las cortinas de terciopelo, dejó entrar la luz del sol a su habitación. De inmediato el muchacho le dio la espalda al brillo, los rayos del sol habían trepanado sus pupilas dejándolo ciego momentáneamente. Cerró los párpados con fuerza durante un instante, tras el cual colocó sus manos como pantallas para acostumbrar su visión a la luminosidad.

Su habitación estaba tan ordenada como la recordaba, pero su mente se encontraba tan confusa y desorganizada que hasta dudó, al verse en el espejo de cuerpo completo adherido a una de las paredes, sobre cómo había llegado a estar vestido de esa forma. Las pocas imágenes que le azotaban la cabeza no tenían sentido, y alguno de todos sus órganos le reclamaba la poca consideración que había tenido con él durante la noche pasada.

Con cada paso, el mundo giraba incansablemente y dando tumbos se aproximó al pequeño baño con el que contaba su habitación. Las toallas bordadas con el nombre del hotel se hallaban secas, descansando bien dobladas dentro de un mueble de madera pintada de blanco. Extrajo una, sin importarle que las demás cayeran al suelo, y abrió la ducha presionando su estómago con su brazo izquierdo.

La presión del agua era perfecta, y gracias a ello su ducha se alargó más de lo que debía. En el proceso, encontró la marca morada de un golpe en su hombro derecho, no supo de qué venía eso y no tuvo tiempo de cavilar en esa incógnita ya que su padre volvía a golpear la puerta.

Yamato agradeció que su padre no tuviera llave de su habitación en el hotel y, sin acelerar mucho el paso, terminó con su ducha y se vistió con la misma ropa que llevaba desde el día anterior, ya que su equipaje se había perdido en algún pasaje de avión a avión.

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que vio fue el gesto molesto de su padre, a lo que respondió con una mirada de pocos amigos.

—No te afeitaste —regañó el hombre en cuyas facciones comenzaban a formarse pequeñas arrugas debido al paso del tiempo.

—A las mujeres les gusta así.

La sonrisa altanera de Yamato no conquistó a su padre.

—Aféitate.

Con un suspiro pesado, el joven regresó al baño y realizó la tarea encomendada sin poner demasiado empeño. En cuanto regresó al cuarto, su padre se encontraba recibiendo un enorme carrito repleto de bandejas y platos con un delicioso desayuno en ellos.

Padre e hijo vaciaron las fuentes de comida sin decir ni una palabra. La relación entre ellos no había mejorados desde los últimos años, cuando Hiroaki Ishida decidió autonombrarse representante de su hijo. Yamato no le perdonaba que se entrometiera en su vida de esa manera y para colmo la situación con su hermano menor tampoco iba bien.

Desde entonces, el muchacho no hacía más que viajar de ciudad en ciudad, intentando llenar el vacío que le provocaba la indiferencia de su madre, tratando de olvidar las peleas con su hermano y sin poder quitarse de encima la mirada desaprobadora de su padre.

Fue de ese modo, buscando una manera de desahogarse, que Yamato descubrió su pasión por la música. Y todo ese torbellino de sensaciones, sentimientos y situaciones se convirtió en su primer álbum titulado "1999". Porque a partir de ese año, todo comenzó a salir mal en su vida. Comenzando por su madre, seguida de su pequeño hermano, más tarde sus amigos y dos años atrás, su padre, también se sumaba a la lista.

—Ya estamos atrasados —anunció Hiroaki al tiempo en que se limpiaba las manos con una servilleta de tela.

Yamato se encogió de hombros.

—Todo comienza cuando yo llego, de modo que nunca estamos atrasados, papá.

El hombre rio apaciblemente mientras hacía un bollo con la servilleta y la depositaba sobre su plato vacío.

—Pues siendo el centro del mundo, si vuelve a romperse algo durante la filmación tendrás que pagarlo tú porque de tu dinero sale mi sueldo, muchachito.

Entre suspiros, Yamato también dejó escapar una risa.

Su padre le golpeó amistosamente el hombro derecho antes de incorporarse y el joven debió ocultar muy bien el dolor que se expandió por todo su brazo desde el punto en donde Hiroaki había presionado. Recordó ese moretón que había hallado durante su extensa ducha, y una nube de colores difusos se presentó en su mente dándole una punzada.

Hiroaki Ishida arrugó el entrecejo al ver la mueca que su hijo no logró reprimir.

—No es nada —se apresuró a comentar el muchacho relajando sus facciones.

Intentaba enfocarse en otra cosa y espera que su padre comprendiera.

—Bien. Ya vámonos.

Pretendiendo una gran sonrisa, Yamato recogió la chaqueta negra que había dejado sobre su cama y salió del cuarto junto a su padre, que colocó su mano en la cabeza del muchacho, despeinándolo un poco. Al menos debían fingir que se llevaban bien; tal vez, de esa manera, las constantes mentiras conseguían distorsionar la realidad y la historia cambiaba un poco.

En la recepción del hotel, una mujer los esperaba con los brazos cruzados, moviendo impacientemente su pie y frunciendo los labios.

—Sí, lo sé, Kaori, es tarde —habló Yamato a la mujer antes de que ésta dijera algo.

— ¿Cuándo entenderás? —Reprochó ella —. Tú eres la estrella, tú no llegas tarde, todos los demás llegamos antes de tiempo.

El padre de Yamato rio, recordando el desayuno. La mujer, Kaori, golpeó el brazo de Hiroaki como reprochando su falta de profesionalismo. El hombre alzó ambas manos en señal de inocencia y no volvió a interrumpir.

Ella tomó el brazo de Yamato y lo guio fuera del hotel donde los esperaba una esplendorosa limosina negra, de vidrios polarizados. Kaori abrió la puerta y Yamato se sentó en los asientos de cuero, también negro, encorvando un poco la espalda.

— ¿Cuál es el guion? —preguntó él una vez que los tres se encontraban acomodados dentro del vehículo y éste iniciaba la marcha.

Kaori ladeó la cabeza, sopesando si contestar o dejar la respuesta como una grata sorpresa. La mirada de su cliente le hizo comprender que mejor sería contar todo lo que sabía.

—Es la historia de un joven enamorado, estás caminado sólo por la playa durante la introducción, y cuando la canción comienza la ves pasar, ella venía con su grupo de amigas, te observa y comparten sonrisas, es amor a primera vista. En la tarde hay un karaoke, piénsalo así: Fiesta en la playa, mujeres, amigos, diversión pura. Hay un escenario, te incitan a cantar, y haces lo que mejor sabes hacer. La chica sube al escenario contigo, bailan, la canción termina, se miran y la pantalla se pone en negro. Entonces se descubre que eras tú mismo quién miraba ese excelente video musical.

Los tres guardaron silencio tras la explicación. Yamato había clavado la mirada en su publicista, manteniendo el rostro inexpresivo. Kaori dudó, tal vez él no estaba conforme, tal vez todo había sido en vano, tal vez debía comenzar desde cero con otra idea, sus nervios fallaron y su expresión se contrarió. Hiroaki se aclaró la garganta.

—Es difícil decir que no a una idea expuesta con tanta euforia. Se hará lo que has dicho, si así crees que es mejor.

Yamato lanzó a su padre una mirada furibunda, definitivamente no quería hacer nada de eso, ¿una fiesta en la playa? ¿Un amor a primera vista? ¿Qué clase de payasada era esa? ¡La canción no trataba sobre eso!

La limosina aparcó cerca de la playa y los tres bajaron del vehículo, Kaori demostrando su plena felicidad ante su idea aceptada, Hiroaki exponiendo su autoridad y Yamato reflejando en su mirada su total desacuerdo.

Poner un pie en la playa significó tener a miles de fans a su alrededor, pidiéndole fotos y autógrafos. A Yamato no le gustaba tanto esa energía tan efusiva, pero no iba a mostrar su lado oscuro a sus fans, gracias a ellos seguía vivo. Sonrió tan sinceramente como pocas veces lo hacía y firmó cuadernos, CDs, gorras, remeras, y variadas partes del cuerpo, repetidas veces hasta que sus guardaespaldas, que lo esperaban en la cosa de Odaiba, decidieron que era tiempo de poner en marcha la filmación del video.

Los hombres, vestidos con trajes negros y anteojos de sol, apartaron a los fans y le dejaron el camino libre. Yamato les gritó a todos que los quería y que todo lo que hacía era por ello, lo cual… no era del todo cierto.

Así comenzó su día de trabajo, maquillistas, vestuaristas, ensayo y filmación. Su coestrella era una diva total, nada de lo que él hacía estaba bien para ella. Si le tendía la mano derecha se quejaba porque ella quería tomar la izquierda, si le ofrecía un poco de jugo de naranja dejaba en claro que sólo tomaba jugo de pomelo rosado, si intentaba hacerla reír arrojaba sus esfuerzos a la basura acompañados con alguna humillación. Porque ella tenía más fans y era conocida en todo el mundo, porque ella tenía la última colección del mejor de los estilistas, porque ella tenía premios a mejor revelación del año, porque ella tenía un cachorro en su bolso y un gorro rosado que hacía juego.

—No la soporto —expuso a su padre en un momento de descanso.

—Pues si siguen haciendo todo tan mal, tardarán más tiempo en filmar el video. Sé profesional, Yamato.

—No, de verdad, ya no la aguanto.

—No sé a quién has salido tan malhumorado.

—Por favor…

—Bien —cortó el hombre —. Haré que filmen tus escenas del principio, esas en las que estás solo. A ver si te calmas un poco.

Yamato estuvo tentado de decir gracias, pero no lo hizo. Y su padre se marchó para coordinar lo necesario con los camarógrafos y el director. Kaori estaba siendo entrevistada por cámaras internacionales, Yamato supuso que su publicista no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad para lanzarlo a él a la fama mundial.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza, no estaba seguro de querer seguir con esto. Amaba la música, pero la fama se le estaba saliendo de control y él no quería dejar atrás su historia ni olvidar su esencia. Pero la riqueza, las fiestas, las mujeres, todo le llevaba al camino del cual quería escapar.

Los maquillistas retocaron su trabajo antes de que lo obligaran a pararse a orillas del mar, observar el horizonte y caminar de un lado a otro con lentitud. En realidad, Yamato adoraba estar descalzo en la arena, con la espuma del mar rozando sus pies de tanto en tanto, le gustaba ver a las gaviotas sobrevolar el agua y sentir el viento sobre su piel. Pero había tantas personas, tanto ruido, tanta falsedad de por medio que todo eso se volvía fastidioso e insufrible.

En medio de una de sus caminatas a la orilla del mar, un grito desconcertó a Yamato.

— ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? ¿Está usted loco? ¡Mire lo que hizo!

Yamato se dio vuelta para encontrarse con una escena extraña. Su padre intentaba disculparse con alguien, y ese alguien, que buscaba algo entre las pequeñas olas, no quería aceptarlas, lo que quería era… ¿un teléfono?

El muchacho se acercó a su padre con aspecto preocupado. Preguntó qué sucedía pero la chica con la que su padre se disculpaba no le dejaba hablar y así él no iba a poder entender nada lo que ocurría.

— ¡No sé qué es lo que pasó por su mente, hombre, pero quiero un teléfono nuevo y lo quiero ahora!

La joven sacudía, casi con furia, un aparato blanco completamente mojado y con arena pegada, en la cara de Hiroaki. Y Yamato logró comprender. De alguna manera, su padre había sido el responsable de que ese celular acabara así.

—Oye… tranquila. Debe haber una explicación.

—Por supuesto que la hay, ella estaba interfiriendo en la toma —terció Hiroaki.

— ¡No me importan las explicaciones! ¡Mi teléfono está roto! ¡Así que alguno de ustedes va a tener que pagarme uno!

El padre de Yamato miró a su hijo significativamente. El muchacho recordó el desayuno y supo que él debía hacerse cargo.

—Bien. Mi equipaje se extravió en el viaje hasta aquí, de modo que te enviaré un cheque a tu cuenta en unos días.

El rostro de la joven, enrojecido por la furia, se transformó en una mueca desafiante. Y Hiroaki decidió que era tiempo de marcharse.

—Oh, no, cariño, conmigo no pondrás escusas baratas. Necesito un teléfono ahora. La conversación era muy importante.

Yamato enarcó las cejas, pero ella no dio el brazo a torcer.

— ¿Acaso tu novio se pondrá paranoico?

Él no supo a qué venía ese tono de desprecio repentino, pero no se molestó en buscar una respuesta.

—No es asunto tuyo.

Al negar con la cabeza los cortos cabellos rojizos de la muchacha bailotearon a cada lado de su cuello. Yamato quiso poner los ojos en blanco, pero no lo hizo. Su mirada se cruzó con el café en los ojos de aquella desconocida y la incertidumbre reinó en su memoria, ¿dónde había visto él esos ojos?

Ella se mordió el labrio inferior, sin darse cuenta. Y él tuvo que pestañear varias veces para repeler ese magnetismo que conectó sus miradas. La chica bajó la cabeza de inmediato, él deseó que no lo hubiera hecho.

—Puedo prestarte mi teléfono para que des aviso de que estás bien.

Yamató le tendió el aparato, de color negro y ella lo tomó en sus manos con una leve sonrisa surcando su rostro, marcó los números y tras el primer tono recibió respuesta. Él comprendió: la persona con quien ella hablaba había permanecido preocupada todo ese tiempo, y que fue muy descuidado de su parte haber cuestionado las palabras de la joven.

El cantante olvidó darle privacidad a la muchacha, y aguardó junto a ella a que la conversación finalizara. No fue su intención, pero sus oídos captaron varios fragmentos de la plática que le provocaron una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago.

" _Te quiero muchísimo y no sé qué sería de mi vida sino estás en ella… prométeme que todo estará bien cuando volvamos a vernos… sí, yo también te quiero… te mando muchos besos y muchos abrazos… cuídate mucho, mucho… sí… adiós, te quiero_."

En cuanto ella colgó, Yamato descubrió que tenía la mandíbula apretada con tanta fuerza que le dolían los dientes.

—Entonces… sí era tu novio.

La mirada dulce de la joven se crispó.

 _Era obvio que tenía dueño, Yamato. Siempre que fijas a una está ocupada. Tienes que dejarla ir._ Se dijo a sí mismo, reprendiéndose.

—Iba a decirte gracias, pero ahora olvídalo —expresó ella irritada —. Aquí tienes.

Ella tendió su mano para devolverle el teléfono, él estiró la suya y sus dedos se entrelazaron por medio segundo. La muchacha retiró su mano con un movimiento muy rápido, pero él la sostuvo por la muñeca y le hizo volver a colocar la mano sobre el teléfono, rozando sus dedos.

—Puedes quedarte con mi celular —murmuró soltando con cuidado la muñeca de la chica y, con un tono de voz más alto, añadió —, así podrás llamar a tu novio antes de dormirte y cuando te levantes en la mañana o cuando sea que quieras comunicarte con él —ella rodó los ojos, pero sonrió y Yamato necesitó dejar una pausa para retomar el hilo de sus pensamientos —. Yo… después de todo… yo… tengo otro —indicó torciendo una sonrisa, la muchacha bufó —. No es gran cosa… —siguió, sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño aparato pasado de moda — aunque bien puedo sobrevivir con él un tiempo.

La chica reprimió una sonrisa más y al notar que sus manos aún seguían juntas se ocupó de separarlas, quedándose con el teléfono de pantalla táctil que el muchacho le ofrecía. Entonces carraspeó, y su expresión dura regresó a su rostro.

— ¿En qué parte de ese plan obtengo mi teléfono nuevo?

Yamato suspiró, en realidad no era certero que su equipaje regresara, pero no podía decirle eso.

—En unos tres días mi equipaje será devuelto, puedo llamarte a mi teléfono en cuanto llegue. Así podríamos coordinar una casilla en el correo para que yo pueda enviarte tu cheque y tú puedas devolverme mi teléfono.

Ella respiró profundo y con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados y los labios cerrados, asintió conforme con la idea.

—Me parece muy bien —opinó repitiendo el gesto con su cabeza.

Yamato volvió a sonreír.

— ¡Perfecto! —Y tendiéndole nuevamente, agregó —. Fue un placer encontrar… —su despedida se vio interrumpida por la imagen de aquella muchacha dándole la espalda, marchándose de allí, dejándolo con la mano colgando en el aire —… me contigo… —susurró completando la frase en un tono molesto —. Mujeres, ¿quién las entiende?

* * *

Ñaaa... como que está medio raro... recuerda que es un longfic... y un AU/UA *Y mi primer intento jajaja*

Ojalá haya agradado, al menos un poco.


	2. Páginas en blanco

Primero que nada, ¡Felicidades **SkuAg**! Espero pases un muy bonito día y puedas celebrarlo a lo grande. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Quiero pedir enormes disculpas por haberme tardado en actualizar, ya hasta me estaba odiando a mí misma por no poder terminar este capítulo.

Y creo que debería hacer un resumen del anterior para todos, dado que he tardado dos años en volver a escribir –no tengo perdón-.

Esta historia es un AU donde hemos visto a Yamato Ishida como un cantante famoso, solista, que no tiene una vida muy bella pero la música le regresa el sentido. Lo vimos levantarse con resaca (por una borrachera de fin de semana), pensar sobre su relación con su familia (que no es buena en ningún sentido), pelear con su fama y tener que fingir para agradar a sus fans, soportar a una mujer quisquillosa en la grabación de un video musical que no tenía nada que ver con la letra de su canción y encontrarse con una joven que de algún modo había interrumpido la grabación y que reclamaba un celular para acabar una importante llamada.

Dicho lo dicho y refrescado lo refrescado, aquí la segunda parte.

* * *

 **Páginas en blanco**

El melodioso sonido de aquel piano que tan bien conocía le arrancó una sonrisa entre sueños. No había sido buena idea poner esa canción tan suave y hermosa como alarma para despertarse, pero el verdadero dueño de ese teléfono había colocado una canción demasiado estruendosa que le hubiera quitado todo el buen humor si hubiera sido _ese_ el primer sonido que ella escuchaba por la mañana. El piano, por el contrario, le daba paz. Pero, de pronto, se le ocurrió pensar que eso también era un problema porque sonaba tan armonioso que no le daba ánimos para salir de la cama. Lo cual no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Fue el gruñido de su mejor amiga lo que acabó por despertarla.

—¡Apágalo, Sora, por favor! —Se quejó enterrándose bajo las sábanas—. Son las seis de la mañana, ten un poco de compasión, apenas me acuesto.

Desde la cama de al lado, la muchacha, sacó un brazo de debajo de las sábanas para arrojarle un almohadón de plumas, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba dado el cansancio, que debería haber golpeado a Sora en la cabeza, pero sólo consiguió rozarle los pies antes de caer al suelo. La chica gruñó y se retorció entre sus mantas, algo molesta. Sora se tomó su tiempo, como todas las mañanas, se estiró y bostezó un par de veces hasta decidir que estaba lo suficientemente despierta como para apagar la alarma y no correr el riesgo de volverse a dormir.

—¡Buen día, Meems! —Saludó con energías renovadas.

—Sí, sí, buen día, linda —le respondió su amiga, intentando volver a dormirse.

Sora sonrió y volvió a estirarse antes de ponerse de pie y correr a ambos lados las cortinas de la ventana. Los rayos del sol eran tan suaves que casi no lograban traspasar el manto de espesas nubes grises que cubría el cielo, sin embargo dejaron entrar la claridad al desordenado cuarto.

—Traeré café cuando regrese y hablaremos de los diseños, ¿de acuerdo? —Decidió paseando en la habitación, recolectando hojas sueltas de sus carpetas de diseño, que se hallaba esparcidas en el suelo.

—A la orden, _Captain Sky_ —Sora le sonrió a las sábanas que ocultaban a su amiga protegiéndola de la escasa luz matutina que atravesaba la ventana—. Suerte en la universidad —llegó a decir antes de volver a caer en el país de los sueños.

Sora se estiró un par de veces más para despabilarse por completo y acabó de ordenar todos sus dibujos en las carpetas correspondientes, recordaba haber estado terminándolos la tarde anterior, recostada en el suelo tarareando la canción de su mejor amiga. Una vez con sus carpetas listas, las cargó en su brazo y se acercó a la mesa de noche. Tomó la pequeña botella de agua mineral que siempre dejaba en el cuarto y le dio unos cuantos tragos. El día sería largo y había que poner manos a la obra.

Antes de salir de la habitación, corrió de nuevo las cortinas para que ya no entrara claridad alguna y Mimi no se despertara de mala gana cuando el sol de las nueve de la mañana le diera en la cara. Había aprendido esa lección en uno de los primeros días en que compartieron departamento, hacía ya tres años.

El desayuno, ligero pero nutritivo, era acompañado de una llamada telefónica. Repetitiva, de rutina, culpa de su mejor amigo. Él siempre había sido así, pero en esos últimos meses, cuando la situación empeoró, Sora debía tolerar una llamada suya cada sesenta minutos. No es que le molestara saber de él, por el contrario, Sora amaba a Taichi Yagami, pero un aproximado de veinticuatro llamadas al día ya era exagerado.

Además, a Sora le gustaba sentirse fuerte y capaz de sobrellevarlo todo, creía que era _ella_ quien debía estar para los demás. Pero también sabía que _ese_ era el motivo de la preocupación de sus amigos. Taichi era su amigo desde que eran niños muy pequeños, conocía todo de ella, por eso tanto él como Mimi, con quien compartía hogar, comprendían que para Sora era difícil aquella situación. Y, aunque ella insistiera en que no necesitaba un trato de seda, la atendían como si fuera de cristal y pudiera romperse en cualquier instante.

Sora suspiró y se frotó la cara con ambas manos. Todos sus esfuerzos darían fruto, estaba segura, sólo tenía que resistir un poco más. _Solo un poco más y todo estará bien_. La sonrisa de su madre llegó de entre sus recuerdos y Sora sonrió a su taza de té.

La canción de su teléfono temporal volvió a sonar. Sora suspiró una risilla y atendió sin necesitar mirar. Ella no le había dado aquel número a muchas personas y tampoco había querido registrar los números de sus cercanos, para no llenar un teléfono que no le pertenecía con información suya.

—¿Y cómo estás ahora? —Le respondió la voz de Taichi del otro lado de la línea.

—Estoy… —iba a decir _bien_ , pero entonces volvió por completo a la realidad—. ¡¿TAICHI?!

Su grito desesperado alteró a su amigo, pero Sora se encontraba tan alterada que no pudo contestarle. Y es que si él había llamado de nuevo significaba que había pasado una hora y que todo saldría mal si no se apresuraba.

Acabó su té de un enorme trago, se llevó un panecillo a la boca y se colgó el bolso al hombro.

—¡Foy farfe! —Intentó explicarle a su amigo, que no podía entender nada de lo que pasaba y gritaba de plena preocupación.

—¿¡Qué!?

Sora tragó el panecillo con dificultad y maldijo haber acabado ya su té.

—¡Que voy tarde! —Le gritó al teléfono al mismo tiempo que tosía y abría la puerta del departamento—. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Esto no tenía que pasar hoy! ¡Es mi presentación!

Sora gruñó al pasillo vacío del edificio donde vivía y bajo las escaleras a trote limpio, no había tiempo de pedir ascensor. Taichi intentó calmarla, pero si hay algo que no se debe hacer cuando una mujer está alterada es justamente eso. La joven acabó por cortar la llamada, ya se disculparía en una hora, cuando Yagami volviera a llamar, ahora debía correr. Y así lo hizo.

Si alguien hubiera visto aquella escena, no tendría dudas de que un torbellino colorado había arrasado las calles de Odaiba. Sora batallaba con su bolso que pretendía caerse al suelo y rogaba a sus piernas que no se detuvieran por nada del mundo. No supo cómo, pero logró llegar a tiempo.

El tren cerró sus puertas justo detrás de ella, y Sora respiró profundo, aliviada. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con _"El libro de las Comunicaciones"_ decidió que, tal vez, el día no sería tan malo. Se acercó a él con una sonrisa, y se sentó a su lado.

—Ohayô, Kōshiro-kun.

El muchacho levantó ligeramente los ojos de su libro para ver a Sora. Sonrió despacio.

—Ohayô —saludó y volvió a su libro—. Pensé que no llegarías.

Sora se llevó una mano a la frente y secó unas pequeñas gotas de sudor que se escapaban.

—Soy un desastre.

Su voz apenada trajo a Kōshiro de regreso.

—Hoy es el día, ¿no es así?

—Tengo que aprobar, era tan necesario estar presentable hoy. ¿Por qué tuve que distraerme?

Un hombre los miró de reojo, señal de que estaban molestando con su charla. Sora se sonrojó, qué desatenta había sido. Entrelazó sus manos y la idea de que aquel, probablemente, sería un mal día regresó a su mente.

—Sora-san —le susurró su amigo sin apartar la vista de su libro—. Piensa que es más importante impresionar con tus diseños —Sora abrazó su bolso con fuerza, Kōshiro sonrió casi con picardía—. Además, nada queda mal en ti.

Aquello le arrancó una sonrisa.

—Ya empiezas a sonar como Mimi.

—Tú la trajiste con nosotros. Ahora hazte cargo —Kōshiro escondió su sonrisa en su libro, Sora se cubrió con su bolso—. Hablo en serio. No tienes de qué preocuparte, te aprobarán. Tus diseños son magníficos. Lo mereces.

Sora cerró los ojos, y sin importarle ya lo que a las personas pudiera molestarles dejó reposar su cabeza en el hombro de Kōshiro. Agradecía tener a sus amigos cerca, los amaba tanto. El resto del viaje fue tan tranquilo que Sora sintió a su corazón suave y descansado, Kōshiro le había devuelto la confianza. Recordó sus diseños, su inspiración, lo que antes habían sido solo páginas en blanco y ahora eran sus sueños y esperanzas.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, no faltaba mucho para que su amigo bajara del tren. Kōshiro le dio unas últimas palabras de aliento que le hicieron sonreír. Sora le pidió que, si veía a Taichi antes de cumplirse una hora desde la última llamada, le pidiera disculpas de su parte.

—Llegaré tarde al departamento hoy, pero le diré a Hikari —contestó él, poniéndose de pie y acomodando su libro dentro de la mochila que cargaba—. Mucha suerte en tu presentación.

Sora mantuvo en fresca la sonrisa hasta que perdió de vista los prolijos cabellos rojizos de Kōshiro Izumi. Luego suspiró. El asiento donde había estado su amigo ya estaba ocupado y Sora se encontraba sola en medio de un mar de desconocidos. Una situación perfecta para volver a la realidad. Pensó en sus padres y en su futuro, su trabajo, sus estudios. Pensó en todo lo que aún faltaba por hacer y su corazón se estremeció intranquilo. Sora había puesto _todo_ en sus trabajos, a pesar de que su profesora le dio tan mal trato desde el principio. La presión era lo que ahogaba. Aquella era la asignatura más importante de su carrera y si fallaba no podría graduarse.

La llamada de Taichi llegó cuando Sora esperaba en la fila del baño de mujeres de la universidad, intentaba arreglarse lo más posible para sentirse cómoda consigo misma durante un momento tan crítico.

Taichi no ayudó mucho a sus nervios, fue su novia la que tomó el teléfono y le recordó todo lo que había aprendido de ella. Meiko Mochizuki había realizado un curso, tan sólo durante seis meses, de diseño de indumentaria porque le resultaba interesante y placentero, no por querer vivir de ello. Había sido Sora quién le ayudó en su paso por aquel curso y le enseñó varios de sus trucos. El recuerdo le dio seguridad, Sora había encontrado algo en lo que era buena y, al mismo tiempo, le hacía feliz, no había manera de que saliera mal.

Apagó el teléfono prestado una vez terminada la llamada y respiró profundo a su reflejo en el espejo antes de caminar con paso firme al aula donde sus compañeros y profesores esperaban. Le tembló un poco el pulso cuando abrió la puerta y muchos rostros se fijaron en ella al pasar. Sintió pesadas sus miradas por culpa de los nervios, en realidad nadie estaba juzgándola. Pero algo en su interior no dejaba de decirle que estaba vacía, desnuda, y aquella inseguridad era la fuente inagotable de su nerviosismo. Cada vez que pensaba que ya había superado la intranquilidad, esa _fuente_ se ocupaba de traerla de vuelta.

—Takenouchi, Sora.

Su nombre resonó en las paredes del aula tan de repente que Sora se quedó sin aliento. No se había dado cuenta de que había permanecido con las manos cubriendo su rostro desde el momento en que se sentó. Y tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Le costó ponerse de pie, sus piernas temblaban, el prestigio de la mujer que tenía delante era verdaderamente alto, ¿qué pasaba si nada de lo que Sora había hecho le agradaba? Ya se había dejado muy claro que su profesora no la apreciaba. ¿Qué pasaba si sus trabajos recibían el mismo trato?

Sora se acercó a la tarima con piernas de plomo, sonrió nerviosa y respiró hondo. De su bolso extrajo las carpetas y su alma se rompió en mil pedazos.

—¿Y bien?

No podía ser posible. No podía estar pasando. El flujo del aire pareció quebrarse y le fue imposible respirar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Yo… yo no… no entiendo.

La profesora le arrebató las carpetas de las manos.

—Desprolijo —señaló con desaprobación al ver tantas hojas sueltas y colores mal combinados. Luego las abrió. Su rostro se endureció al mismo tiempo que el de Sora se contraía en una mueca abatida—. ¿Qué significa esto?

—No es mío, esas no son mis carpetas, ese no es mi trabajo.

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

—Este no es un rubro donde se acepten irresponsables. Debes tomar tus trabajos en serio.

—Pero yo…

—No quiero oírlo. Toma tus faltas de respeto y ve fuera de la clase.

Le tendió con brusquedad las carpetas desordenadas. Al borde del llanto, Sora quiso explicarse. La mujer negó con la cabeza, mueca de desprecio, muestra de la gran ofensa. Sora cerró los ojos, varias lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Tomó las carpetas y se marchó.

Sabía que no había sido culpa de Mimi, fue ella misma quien se había distraído en la mañana. Debió haber confundido sus propias carpetas con las de su amiga en algún momento de su apuro. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, Sora recordaba haber recolectado todos sus diseños pero lo demás era difuso, y había acabado por entregar borradores de canciones a la más prestigiosa profesora de diseño como proyecto final de la asignatura. ¿Dónde tenía la cabeza? ¡Había arruinado todo!

Se encerró en un cubículo del baño de mujeres para que nadie la viera llorar, y desahogó todo su malestar hasta ya no tener lágrimas. ¿Qué dirían sus padres? Con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿qué pasaría ahora? Sus estudios, su trabajo, su familia. Tendría que volver a empezar, perdería un año, su profesora hablaría mal de ella y podría perder su trabajo, su madre… ¿estaría su madre decepcionada? Todo lo que Sora quería era ver a su madre sonreír.

El teléfono que no le pertenecía le pesó en su bolsillo, como si quisiera decirle que estaba allí presente y que podría solucionarse todo con solo una llamada. Sora hubiera dado lo que fuera por poder ver a su madre y no tener que acudir a la tecnología. Con una mano secó sus lágrimas y con la otra encendió el teléfono.

Antes incluso de poder marcar el número de su madre, sonó la música que indicaba una llamada entrante. Sora pensó en Taichi y sonrió en su angustia.

—No quiero que me preguntes nada, ¿de acuerdo? —Dijo al contestar.

Pensó que tal vez su tono había sido demasiado fuerte porque Taichi no le respondió por un momento, pero luego una voz rompió el silencio.

—Lo siento... ¿llamo en otro momento?

Aquella voz no cuadraba con la de su mejor amigo. Sora separó el teléfono de su oído para ver quién era aquella persona, pero el número no estaba registrado en el celular, como tampoco lo estaba ninguno de los números de sus amigos. ¿Podía ser alguien que la conociera o se trataba de un conocido del dueño?

—¿Quién eres?

Antes de que la persona al otro lado pudiera contestar, se oyó un grito de fondo.

—¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no dejes tus calzones colgados en la bañera!?

Hubo un momento de silencio, un momento extraño, incómodo. Luego, una discusión entre murmullos.

—Ahora no, papá. Después lo arreglamos. Estoy ocupado.

—Si claro. Tú nunca haces nada, holgazán.

—Ya basta, ¿sí? —Hubo un breve forcejeo y luego la voz regresó a hablar al teléfono—. ¿Sigues ahí?

Sora aplacó una risa, completamente desconcertada.

—Aquí estoy.

—Lamento eso.

—No te preocupes, no oí nada —era mentira. Ella lo sabía. Él lo sabía—. ¿Quién eres? —Repitió Sora.

Un súbito silencio. Después un suave gruñir.

—Yo… soy un amigo del dueño del teléfono. La pregunta real es: ¿quién eres tú?

Sora tragó saliva intentando ser lo menos ruidosa posible y sorbió su nariz alejando el teléfono de ella.

—Yo… soy la nueva dueña del teléfono. Es algo temporal. ¿Tu amigo no te lo dijo?

—No, no lo mencionó. Pero, dime... ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Aquella situación no era para nada común. Sora lo sabía, algo podía salir mal si no tenía cuidado.

—Dime tu nombre primero.

El joven al otro lado de la línea dudó.

—Todos me dicen Matt.

Sora también dudó. Entonces vio las carpetas con las canciones de Mimi. Tragó con dificultad.

—Yo soy... _Sky_.

—Es un placer.

—El gusto es mío.

Su tono de voz era de plena desconfianza, Sora estaba segura de que el muchacho lo notaría en seguida. Pero él no dijo nada más, y el silencio comenzaba a incomodar.

Sora carraspeó un par de veces, todo resultaba un poco embarazoso pero cortar la llamada sería bastante descortés. De modo que permaneció en silencio, esperando, sentada en el inodoro del baño de mujeres de la universidad, con una montaña de pañuelos en el cesto de basura, y un desconocido al teléfono.

Al cabo de unos segundos, que parecieron eternos, el joven decidió hablar.

—¿Entonces…?

Dejó la pregunta en el aire. Sora pensó que era su turno.

—¿Qué?

—¿No vas a cortar la llamada?

—Tú llamaste, debes tener algo para decir.

Esa opción había parecido la más obvia, pero ahora Sora no estaba tan segura sobre ello.

—Yo quería hablar con Yamato Ishida. ¿Está él contigo?

—No.

—¿Te encontraras con él en algún momento? Necesito decirle algo.

—No, no lo haré.

—Pero, tienes su teléfono.

Sora puso cara de pocos amigos, recordando la escena que debió armar en el set de filmación para que repusieran su teléfono arruinado.

—Él tiene más de uno. Llama a otro.

—Pues, verás, éste es el único que me paso a mí.

—Vaya amigo te hiciste.

Puso su brazo libre en jarra, sólo recordarlo la había puesto de mal humor. Pero, de repente volvió a pensar en Mimi, y sonrió. _No todas las estrellas son iguales_ , decidió. El muchacho del otro lado pareció alterarse ante el comentario provocativo de Sora, habló rápido, corrigiéndose.

—No, quiero decir, los demás números son del trabajo, los amigos más cercanos solo nos contactamos mediante este número.

—Claro. Así funcionan las cosas normalmente con los famosos.

Entonces rio, en un suspiro. Recordar el día en que conoció a su mejor amiga le dio gracia, a pesar de su tristeza. Le ayudó a sacudir de sí misma todas las malas energías y ponerse de pie. Aquel podía ser un mal día, pero eso no la llevaría a un mal futuro.

Dejó atrás el inodoro y todos los pañuelos gastados, decidió regresar a su departamento y enfrentar la realidad que le esperaba con sus amigos de su lado, como siempre lo había hecho. Porque ella era fuerte, y no se dejaría vencer.

Bajaba las escaleras de la universidad, con la barbilla en alto, cuando el muchacho al teléfono volvió a hablar.

—Sí... —dijo, titubeando. Sora casi había olvidado su existencia—. ¿Y tú...? Quiero decir, tal vez tú… —Sora guardó silencio para escuchar, por respeto, pero el chico no acababa de formular nunca la pregunta—. ¿Por casualidad sabes algo sobre chicas? —Le soltó rápidamente.

Sora frenó su paso de golpe. En la entrada de la universidad, casi chocando con una chica que pasaba por su lado.

—¿Cómo dices?

Si se hubiera dejado llevar por los impulsos, habría cortado la comunicación, pero no lo hizo. Nunca antes había tenido una conversación más inesperada con un desconocido. A excepción de Mimi, claro estaba.

—Ya que no puedo hablar con mi amigo, tal vez pueda hablar contigo. Necesito un consejo.

Sora retomó su caminar, sin abandonar la idea de regresar junto a su mejor amiga.

—¿Consejo? ¿Sobre qué?

—Conocí a una chica, pero es muy malhumorada y no puedo acercarme a ella. Además, es muy posible que tenga novio. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo contra eso?

Sora rio. La situación era realmente extraña.

—No me conoces. ¿En serio quieres mi consejo? Mi ética y moral pueden no ser iguales a las tuyas.

Él rió también.

—Pero, ¿qué mejor que una chica para entender a las mujeres?

Los dos acoplaron sus risas, y al notarlo callaron de golpe. Fue extraño, pero el corazón de Sora latió más fuerte durante esos segundos. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Tendrás que decirme algo más para que pueda ayudarte.

—¿Algo como qué?

—Como a dónde estás dispuesto a llegar.

Sumaron otro silencio a la colección.

—Apenas nos conocemos, _Sky_ , no creo que sea bueno hablar este tipo de temas.

Sora abrió los ojos muy grandes a causa de la sorpresa y le dio vergüenza que él hubiera malpensado sus palabras.

—¡Me refiero a si de verdad la quieres o es solo un capricho!

Él no pareció pensar la respuesta.

—Yo... solo la vi una vez, pero... es como si la conociera de antes.

Sora pestañeó un par de veces, recordando la última vez que había sentido algo similar.

—Entonces, ¿cómo puedes decir que ella es malhumorada? Si sólo la has visto una vez, ¿cómo puedes saberlo? Todas las mujeres podemos enfadarnos cuando la situación lo amerita.

—Parece que sabes de esas cosas —dijo él en un murmullo.

—Yo no me molesto con facilidad.

—Entonces debiste haber estado acumulando muchas cosas últimamente.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Un silencio nervioso. Un carraspeo.

—Este... Ah… es que... atendiste el teléfono de muy mal humor.

Sora apretó la mandíbula.

—No tuve un buen día.

Él dudó antes de responder.

—¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudar? Tal vez podamos hacer esto reciproco. Tú me ayudas, yo te ayudo, y estaremos a mano.

—No creo que puedas volver el tiempo atrás hasta las siete de la mañana y evitar que me vaya de mi departamento sin las carpetas que debía entregar con mi trabajo de todo el año.

—Oh. Eso es mala suerte. Pero intenta que llames a tu mejor amigo por teléfono, te atienda una completa desconocida y tu padre grite detrás de ti que dejas los calzones en la ducha.

Sora se cubrió los labios con delicadeza, porque una risa inadecuada volvía a brotar de ellos.

—Aun así no me ganas —decidió decirle.

—Admite que fue un buen intento.

Sora cerró los ojos, el tren arribaba en la estación.

—Debo irme.

El muchacho guardó silencio.

—¿Puedo volverte a llamar? No hemos terminado de hablar sobre ese consejo que necesito.

Sora dejó una pausa en el aire.

—Está bien.

—Adiós, entonces.

—Adiós.

La comunicación se cortó y la sonrisa de Sora permaneció en sus labios unos segundos. Pero no duró demasiado. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de procesar todo lo ocurrido en el día cuando el celular volvió a sonar. El número, como todos, no estaba registrado.

—¿Hola? —Inquirió al aparato, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al reconocer la voz—. ¿Meiko? Tranquila, respira, ¿qué sucede?

* * *

 _Algunos comentarios_ :

 _Primero_ , no me maten por dejar este final.

 _Segundo_ , ha quedado bastante raro este capítulo, espero que se haya podido entender.

 _Tercero_ , todos los errores son consecuencia de mi gran ignorancia y me responsabilizo por ellos. Con gusto tomo correcciones y/o sugerencias.

 _Cuarto_ , no planeo abandonar este fic por nada del mundo. Tarde lo que tarde, lo voy a terminar.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	3. Lo que se oculta

**_Recapitulando_** :

Yamato, cantante solista, debió soportar a una mujer quisquillosa y fanática del rosa en la grabación de su video musical (que para colmo, no representaba lo que en verdad decía su canción). Además, tiene que fingir ser alguien que no es para que su carrera sea un éxito, y le debe un cheque a una chica para reemplazar su celular roto y así ella le devolverá el que él le prestó.

Sora, diseñadora y estudiante a punto de graduarse, por accidente confundió su carpeta con sus trabajos de todo el año (que debía presentar para poder graduarse) con la carpeta de canciones de su mejor amiga, Mimi Tachikawa. Una llamada telefónica extraña en el teléfono prestado le saca una sonrisa; otra llamada la sorprende antes de que regresara a su casa.

* * *

 **Lo que se oculta**

Mimi acabó su bebida y exhaló descargando todo su cansancio.

—Nunca antes había corrido tanto —dijo colocando la lata vacía a su lado, en el banco de la estación.

Sora todavía lloraba, abrazándola por el cuello y balbuceando sin sentido. La menor le palmeó la espalda, sonriendo al cielo raso.

—Ya sé, ya sé. Soy la mejor amiga del mundo.

—No me alcanzará la vida para agradecértelo, Mimi-chan.

Mimi le tomó la cara con ambas manos, acunándola, secando sus lágrimas con los pulgares.

—Ya no llores. Después de todo, esto fue mi culpa. Fui yo la que quiso que tuviéramos carpetas a juego, fue mi idea, muy tonta a decir verdad, pero mía y solo mía. Y si yo fuera una persona ordenada, nada de esto habría pasado, pero no lo soy y por eso las confundiste. Si tan solo la hubiera guardado donde correspondía, todo esto se hubiera evitado. ¡Lo lamento tanto!

—No —sollozó Sora, hipando—. Yo debería haber prestado atención. Fue mi culpa.

Se abrazaron con más fuerza.

—No es así, no tienes que cargarlo sola —Sora se sorbió la nariz, y ya no estaba segura si aún hablaban del mismo tema. Mimi casi rio—. Ahora, digamos basta a todas esas lágrimas —Mimi volvió a separarse un poco, para ver a su mejor amiga a los ojos—. Aprobaste, felicidades. La bruja de tu profesora no tenía escapatoria, tendrías que haber visto su cara cuando me aparecí en el aula con tus diseños. A mí nadie puede decirme que no, y con tu talento la venciste. Es un alivio que Meiko haya podido contactarte antes de que te fueras.

Sora secó sus mejillas con una manga, y asintió lentamente.

—También debo agradecerle. Todo fue gracias a ustedes.

Mimi negó con la cabeza, alzando ambas cejas.

—No, no. Nada de todo esto habría funcionado si no fuera porque eres la mejor diseñadora de Japón. Tu victoria es bien merecida, Sky, ¡te graduarás! —sonrió ampliamente—. Buen trabajo, tu madre estará muy orgullosa.

Sora, que había dejado de lagrimear, volvió a romper en llanto. Y Mimi la rodeó en brazos con fuerza. Sora balbuceaba inentendibles, otra vez.

—Iremos juntas, no voy a dejarte sola —le dijo Mimi, solemne—. Sacaré los pasajes.

* * *

La mano de Yamato Ishida tembló al leer el nombre del remitente. Respiró hondo y desdobló el papel.

 _Marzo 23, Francia._

 _Yamato:_

 _Ha pasado mucho tiempo._

 _Tengo que avisarte, volveremos a Japón. Y no, no es una invitación a arreglar la situación. Tan solo mantente alejado de la casa y, también, mantén lejos a la prensa._

 _Los líos de familia son chismes interesantes para los reporteros de espectáculos. Ninguno de nosotros quiere eso. Además, la harás llorar. Y si eso pasa, te moleré a golpes. No soy el mismo niño de hace seis años._

 _Esto solo es un aviso, creo que debía comunicártelo para que no ocurriera un encuentro sorpresivo en las calles de Odaiba. No repitamos errores del pasado._

 _La vida es buena para todos del modo en que estamos ahora, ¿no lo crees?_

Arrugó el entrecejo. Las cosas no eran de ese modo. Su mente se dividió en dos partes: doblar con cuidado la carta y guardarla en el bolsillo, o arrugarla y arrojarla a la basura.

El peso de una mano lo llevó a alzar la cabeza. Ken le dedicó una mueca extraña. Yamato rodó los ojos, sonrió solo porque ya era costumbre.

—No tienes que preocuparte.

—La escribió hace varios días —dijo su amigo señalando la fecha en el papel—. Ya deben estar aquí.

Yamato golpeteó la carta, batallando entre sus dos opciones. _¿Cómo seguía ahora?_ Gruñó. No quería tener que enfrentarlo.

—No es mi problema. Está bien claro aquí.

Su voz sonó mucho más segura de lo que Yamato en realidad se sentía. Rodó los ojos una vez más al sentir el típico taconear de su publicista a su espalda. Cerró los ojos, buscando paciencia.

—¿Una admiradora?

Kaori le sonreía abiertamente. La pregunta le dio como un puño de hierro en el estómago. Aunque ella la repitiera continuamente, Yamato no lograba acostumbrarse, porque ella se metía donde nadie la llamaba y porque nada más le interesaba saber qué tan bien había hecho su trabajo. Sí, _tenía fama_ , pero aquella no era precisamente una carta llena de halagos.

Le sonrió de regreso, sin sentirlo.

—Más bien un _hater_.

Hizo un bollo con el papel y lo guardó en el bolsillo, poniendo fin a su batalla silenciosa. Kaori rio con fuerza.

—La historia de los artistas —suspiró—. Eso es una buena señal, Yamato-kun, significa que eres sensación —alzó las manos y dibujó un arcoíris en el aire al pronunciarlo, luego se enderezó y sacudió una mano como quien manda a una criada a limpiar los baños—. No debes darle importancia.

Yamato oyó el resoplido de su amigo, a pesar de que sonó bajito.

—No lo hago —mintió con descaro—. No me importa en lo más mínimo lo que esta persona opine de mí.

La sonrisa de su publicista pareció iluminarse al mostrarle todos los dientes.

—Muy bien, querido. Así es como debes pensar. Pero… —señaló sus labios, que sostenían el gesto—, recuerda decir todo con una sonrisa. Yamato-kun, en cualquier lugar y momento puede haber una cámara. Y tú…

Dejó la frase en el aire. Yamato sabía que debía completarla. Cambió su expresión apesadumbrada, sonrió con fingida energía.

—Lo sé. Tengo un papel que mantener.

—Me alegra tanto que lo entiendas.

Con ello, la sonrisa de Kaori se volvió sincera. Yamato la entendía, así como él tenía que fingir ser una gran persona, llena de amabilidad y sonrisas; ella debía ser la empresaria más segura y positiva. Por más de que ninguno de los dos fuera así realmente. Las máscaras eran lo más importante en la ciudad del espectáculo. Y lo que es ocultado, debía permanecer así, sin excepciones.

El móvil de su publicista sonó con una canción de Yamato. Ken fue el primero en sonreír, el rubio le siguió después. La mujer les dio la espalda y Yamato dejó caer su peso sobre el brazo de su amigo.

—Cuando dije que quería ser cantante, nunca me habría imaginado todo esto.

No supo si Ken le contestó o no. Se distrajo observando a los empleados del hotel ejerciendo sus labores. Todas las personas en el mundo debían fingir papeles en su día a día. El botones, que cargaba pesados bolsos, cada vez que se giraba a donde creía que nadie lo veía, mostraba todo su agotamiento y luego regresaba a ver a los huéspedes, sonriente como nunca. Los recepcionistas, con sus sonrisas tensas, intentando sobrellevar a todo tipo de personas —el que no entiende mucho, el que le gusta discutir, el que tiene de primera opción las quejas—. El personal de limpieza, que debía ocultar todo su malestar y repulsión al refregar la mugre que otros dejaban. Todos debían fingir para mantener una imagen, para no causar problemas a los demás. Yamato entendía sobre eso demasiado bien.

Ken movió un poco el brazo, para traerlo de vuelta. El mayor debió pestañear varias veces para entender que estaban esperando una respuesta de su parte. Kaori suspiró, cansada, pero al instante volvió a sonreír.

—Lo haré muy simple. Estúdiate estas tarjetas, por favor. Nada más. La entrevista es en tres días. No vayas a meter la pata.

Le tendió los papeles. Yamato miró extrañado, estaban escritas a mano. Reconoció la letra de su publicista. Las tarjetas eran verdes, con el tamaño perfecto para ser escondidas en el bolsillo.

—¿Tengo una entrevista?

—En una radio. Acabo de confirmarla. ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza que no escuchas nada?

Yamato abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Al fin podría hablar sobre la música y dejar atrás payasadas como videos de romance y fiestas en la playa.

—Eres la mejor, Kaori.

La mujer le guiñó un ojo, orgullosa. Después miró a Ken, más severa.

—Que tú y tu equipo hagan bien las cosas, ¿me oíste? Si la diseñadora pudo pasar tus métodos de seguridad, también pueden hacerlo los fans. Ya tuvimos suficiente con ese escándalo del teléfono —miró a Yamato, otra vez—. Y tú, ahora que tienes el equipaje de regreso, arregla tus asuntos con esa jovencita. La llamaste como habíamos quedado, ¿verdad?

Yamato la miró fijo por un momento. Pensó en la vergüenza que su padre le hizo pasar en esa llamada, pensó en esa extraña muchacha. Había estado toda la semana cavilando opciones sobre cómo volver a encontrarla, cómo decirle quién era en realidad. Pero tenía dos razones para no revelarlo: Ella no querría saber nada con él, y él no quería saber nada con que ella supiera que deja sus calzones en la ducha. Sabía que debía darle un cheque, y ella le devolvería el celular que le pertenecía. Pero, al presentarse como _Matt_ , tenía una excusa para hablarle siempre que quisiera, y poder entenderla. No quería perder esa oportunidad. No quería que le devolviera el teléfono.

—Sí, la llamé.

Kaori exhaló, como aliviada. Ken abrió los ojos, como en advertencia, diciéndole en silencio que tuviera cuidado al avanzar en aquel terreno. Pero Yamato estaba decidido, quería saber más sobre _Sky_ , porque de alguna forma sintió que ya la conocía y eso no pasaba seguido en su vida repleta de vacíos.

—Qué buena noticia. Un problema menos. Espero que la próxima vez que se encuentren, no comiencen a gritar. Ni tú, ni ella, ni tu padre. Basta de darme tanto trabajo, cuidar la imagen tiene que ser tu prioridad.

—Lo sé —exclamó ya cansado de escuchar esa orden—. La próxima vez me comporta… ¿la próxima vez?

—Sí. Y ahora aséate. Conseguí que te invitaran a una fiesta privada en Tokyo. Salimos en una hora.

Se giró con ligereza y revisando una carpeta se marchó.

—¿Qué próxima vez?

Por supuesto, Kaori no le respondió.

* * *

Yamato siempre se emocionaba cuando conseguía una entrevista. No le molestaba sonreír cuando se hablaba de música, mucho menos si se trataba de _sus_ logros musicales. Apenas tenía grabado un CD, pero material para el segundo no le faltaba. Trabajaba en ello con la discográfica y su publicista le daba buenos consejos, cuando no estaba tratando de lavarle el cerebro y convertirlo en un robot cumple-órdenes.

Por eso, aquel día se levantó de buen humor. Sentía que todo su esfuerzo había valido la pena, que lo valorarían por sus letras en todo el mundo, que sus canciones llegarían a personas que se sentían tan solas como él, que su música les haría sentir un poco mejor.

Como nunca, saludó a todas las personas que cruzó en su camino a la limusina, respetuoso y amable, con esperanza. Justo lo que Kaori quería para su imagen. La buena energía atrae buena energía, había escuchado una vez, y así pasó. Todos en su equipo de trabajo se contagiaron. _Eso_ era lo que Yamato buscaba que su música hiciera, a mayor escala, por supuesto. _Eso_ era lo que esperaba para su entrevista.

Una vez acomodados en los asientos de cuero, Kaori aplaudió, feliz.

—Me encanta cuando no tienes que fingirlo —Yamato puso los ojos en blanco, pero no dejó de sonreír—. Será un éxito, te lo aseguro.

—Sí —dijo su padre, a su lado, con un tono de duda que quebró el ambiente—. Espero que _la loca_ también esté contenta. A ver si nos arruina todo.

Reinó el silencio. Yamato intentó mirarlos a los ojos, tratando de entender a qué demonios se referían, pero ninguno volteó a hacia él. Ken se acomodó la corbata, incómodo. Al no recibir respuesta, no pudo evitar inquietarse.

—¿ _Cuál loca_?

A Kaori se le cayó el alma a los pies. Su padre se refregó la cara con las manos.

—Ya me parecía extraño que no hiciera lío —su padre lo enfrentó de pronto, con la rígida expresión que solía dedicarle cuando hacía algo mal—. No leíste las tarjetas —no era una pregunta, por eso Yamato no contestó—. Es el colmo contigo.

Se acomodó las mangas del traje y miró a la mujer, sentada frente a ellos. Entraron en una pequeña guerra, el que perdiera le diría lo que sucedía. Pero Yamato ya había perdido todo su buen humor. No tenía idea de dónde había dejado esas tarjetas, ni le importaba tampoco. Él sabía muy bien qué tenía que decir en una entrevista, él sabía sobre su música más que cualquier otro. No había nada más que se necesitara. No requería seguir al pie de la letra ninguna tarjeta.

—Mira —comenzó a decir Kaori—. Tú apenas estás comenzando con tu carrera de solista. Ella tiene una gran historia y mucha fama en todo el mundo, es la jovencita con más giras internacionales en todo Japón. Te conviene tenerla de tu lado. Y a _ella_ también le convienes —el rubio frunció el ceño—. Yamato-kun, esta entrevista te dará miles de fans, piensa en eso. Tu música llegará muy lejos con _su_ ayuda.

Buscó la mirada de Ken. Su amigo no lo miró, se rascó la nariz fingiendo estar distraído. Yamato entendió que él conocía sobre lo que hablaban, y aquello le dio un par de pistas. Le dio náuseas.

—Por favor no, díganme que no es lo que estoy pensando —todos hicieron una mueca, nadie dijo nada. Yamato gimoteó como un niño que está obligado a comer los frijoles que no le gustan—. No _ella_ , no la soporto. No lo haré.

—Oh, sí lo harás.

Y como si las palabras de su padre fueran la firma final, la limusina frenó su marcha. Yamato cerró los ojos. Pero por más que intentara, no encontraría una forma de que su buen humor regresara. Aquella entrevista no era por su música, por eso le habían dado tarjetas. Aquella entrevista sería un tremendo fastidio, y _esa loca_ tenía la culpa.

La ley del hielo. Amaba ese mecanismo, y se prometió que todo el día lo llevaría a cabo. El disgusto que le provocó enterarse que no tenía escapatoria no se iría fácilmente, y se iba a ocupar de que todos sufrieran con él.

"No pienso aguantar al _hada del histeriqueo rosa_ solo" Esas fueron sus últimas palabras del día. Y no volvería a hablarles, a ninguno de los tres. Parecía a propósito. Otra vez, allí estaba, soportando todos los caprichos rosados de la loca de la playa.

Sombrero, vestido, zapatos, sombra de ojos, cartera, uñas, todo, TODO era rosa. A Yamato le dio un tic en el ojo nada más con verla. Ella alzó una ceja en su dirección y sacudió su pelo para darse un aire de importancia. Si Yamato no tuviera que cuidar formas y una reputación de caballero, la habría golpeado. Porque a la chica no le había bastado con arruinarle un día y un video, ahora debía arruinarle la entrevista y lo que quedaba de su vida.

Estaba seguro de que no funcionaría. Fingir que se llevaba bien con esa _loca_. Jamás podría hacerlo. Él hacía música, no milagros. Se sentía tan molesto y defraudado. A fin de cuentas, todo había salido mal, y lo que sus fans verían no era lo que él quería mostrarles.

La entrevista fue un asco, según su opinión. Hablaron de lo _bien_ que se habían entendido durante la grabación del video. La chica mintió más de diez veces contando _momentos_ _juntos_ que nunca tuvieron. Se _rieron_ falsamente cada veinte segundos. Y prometieron que tras una pausa publicitaria, cantarían para todos sus fans, _juntos_. Kaori le dijo, cuando le permitieron salir a tomar aire, antes de cantar, que todo había sido un éxito y que lo felicitaba. Yamato no le respondió. No le respondería nada por el resto de la semana.

Entonces la vio, el _torbellino_ rosa salía del edificio seguida de una suave mancha rojiza. Yamato no lo pensó dos veces, ya había visto ese pelo antes. La puerta quedó entreabierta tras ellas y él no pudo resistirse a espiar.

—Voy a ver rosa toda la ciudad si seguimos así —decía _la loca_ quitándose el sombrero, dándole la espalda a Yamato, impidiéndole ver a la segunda persona—. Necesito un cigarrillo.

—Ya tomaste uno esta mañana.

No le quedaron dudas, _esa_ era la única voz que le interesaba oír.

—Eres mi amiga, Sky. Se supone que los amigos son los que te acompañan en estas cosas y los padres se rehúsan. No tiene que ser al revés. ¿Por qué mi vida siempre va al revés?

Le dio un vuelco en alguna parte de su interior cuando la cantante cambió el peso de un pie al otro, y Yamato pudo encontrarse con el rostro de aquella pelirroja que tanto le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

—Quiero cuidarte.

Sky sonreía con los ojos, pero no con los labios. Intentaba que la chica de rosa entendiera que hablaba en serio. Yamato la vio, escondiendo algo tras su espalda, con las cejas levemente levantadas. Y quiso que ella también lo viera a él. Dio un paso adelante, y de inmediato se arrepintió. Ella no podía verlo, si lo hacía podía armar un escándalo, y Kaori se habría dado cuenta de que Yamato nunca arregló la situación del teléfono. Permaneció pegado a la puerta, tratando de no hacer ningún mísero ruido.

—Entonces, tienes que ayudarme con los preparativos de la fiesta. O me dará estrés —Sky rio—. Todas usarán disfraces y no me discutas, porque me pondrás de malhumor.

—No seré La Viuda Negra.

Yamato se congeló un instante. No era correcto lo que su mente empezó a imaginar.

—¿Por qué no? Si tu cuerpo va perfecto. No te pongas en tímida. A Hikari le daré el de Catwoman, pero estoy segura de que Koushiro no querrá a Batman así que ninguno va a ir a juego con su pareja. Dime si no crees que haría un buen Peter Parker…

—¡Ishida-san! —Exclamó alguien en el corredor. Yamato despegó la oreja de la puerta como si le hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica, la conversación del otro lado se había detenido—. En seguida tiene que volver a la cabina de locución. ¿No ha visto a Tachikawa-san?

Yamato podía apostar su vida a que se había sonrojado, y por supuesto que ganaría. Lo supo con la mirada de aquel muchacho, que confuso esperaba una respuesta. Esa confusión se convirtió en nerviosismo cuando vio entrar a _la loca de rosa_ junto a Sky, por la puerta donde había visto al cantante espiar.

—¿Ya tenemos que volver? —La voz de Mimi Tachikawa sonó decepcionada. Miró a su amiga con una mezcla de reproche y sufrimiento—. Y no me diste ni uno.

Ishida supo que hablaba de cigarrillos. Sky sonrió de manera significativa, casi triunfal.

La chica suspiró y de mala gana se colocó el sombrero rosado sobre la cabeza.

—Sonríe —le susurró Sky.

—Lo único que falta es que también tenga que teñirme el pelo —ahora sonaba a gruñido. Se dio vuelta y, mirando a Yamato, añadió—. Mejor que no desafines.

Lo decía con burla, pero no era desdeñosa, era divertida, como si le estuviera hablando a un amigo de toda la vida. Yamato entrecerró los ojos. Sky sonrió, queriéndose guardar una risa. Entonces, compartieron una mirada. Ella parecía querer decirle algo, pero no lo hizo. Yamato supuso que no quería empezar a gritar delante de un empleado que no tenía nada que ver con el problema. Entonces habló él, antes incluso de que su cerebro pudiera pensar en alguna estrategia.

—Escucha —le pidió a Sky, ignorando que los demás se lo quedaran viendo y que posiblemente a ella le enfadara que él le hablara—. Sobre el teléfono…

Ella pestañeó un par de veces y comenzó a buscar algo en su bolso.

—Un amigo tuyo llamó —dijo. Extrajo el celular y se lo tendió, pero Yamato no lo tomó—. No revisé tus cosas ni agregué nada mío, puedes quedarte tranquilo.

—No. Está bien, puedes quedártelo. Me comuniqué con él con otro móvil. Además, mi equipaje aún no llega… todavía te debo uno.

Se imaginó golpeándose a sí mismo unas diez veces por mentir tanto.

—No tienes que reponer mi teléfono.

Yamato cerró la mano en un puño. _¿A qué venía eso?_

—Quiero hacerlo.

Tachikawa alzó sus perfectamente depiladas cejas lo más alto que pudo. Tomó a Sky del brazo y tiró de ella un poco, como poniendo distancia y reclamando su atención.

—Nos están esperando, tenemos trabajo —le dijo a su amiga—. No voy a fallarle a mis fans por culpa de un teléfono.

Yamato frunció el entrecejo. Definitivamente el único propósito de _esa loca_ era ponerlo de mal humor. De verdad quería hablar con Sky, pero al parecer ella no le daría oportunidad. Tal vez como Matt le historia sería diferente.

—Tachikawa tiene razón —declaró como nunca en la vida hubiera hecho—. No te preocupes por eso.

* * *

Una vez fuera del estudio, Mimi le enterró el codo en el costado, juguetona.

—Estoy segura de que te estaba espiando a ti. Tendré que cuidarte más.

Sora negó con la cabeza mientras rodaba los ojos.

—No lo hacía. Seguro que también quería salir a tomar aire. O drogarse. No me sorprendería.

—Claro que no se droga, es un bebé —Mimi reía—. No puedo creer que me obliguen a fingir amistad con ese _loco_.

—No es un _loco_. Sé respetuosa, Mimi-chan, podría escucharte un reportero y se arruinaría el plan de tu publicista.

Su amiga la miró como significativamente.

—Vaya —dijo en un tono bastante más agudo y travieso de lo normal—. No sabía que tenías algo por los lobos solitarios —rió, Sora fingió no entenderla—. Aunque después del chico ruso no debería sorprenderme —suspiró con un dejó de romance—. Es tan buen mozo Yuri. Debería invitarlo a mi fiesta —la miró mientras su cara se volvía roja—, ¿no crees que te gustaría volver a verlo?

—¡Mimi! No juegues esa carta conmigo.

La chica movió las cejas rápidamente. Sora apartó la mirada y Mimi rio con más ganas.

—Entonces ya dame mis cigarrillos —señaló revelando a dónde quería llegar—. Es solo uno. Para bajar ansiedades, por favor, te lo pido.

—No te los daré, tienes que dejarlos.

Mimi se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

—Ya parece que tú eres mi verdadera madre.

* * *

Creo que ahora va tomando un poquito más de color. En serio lamento tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero ya lo dije y lo voy a repetir: no voy a abandonar esta historia.

Todos los errores son pura y exclusivamente míos.

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer y darme su apoyo!


End file.
